1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices that establish a voice channel for the transmission of voice communications.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Mobile communication devices, e.g., wireless or cordless phones, that establish a voice channel for transmission of voice communications include, for example, conventional telephones and cellular phones. Once these mobile communication devices establish a voice channel, sound segments from within the devices themselves or other independent sources cannot be mixed into that established voice channel (other than those sounds transmitted conventionally through the built-in microphone and dial tones generated by the device keypad). Specifically, unique sound segments (or sound bytes) that are stored in data chips or on an analog medium on the device itself cannot be mixed into the voice channel because separate chips or chip sets process the voice channel from the data or analog applications. This limits functionality, flexibility, and enjoyment of use of the mobile communication device during a conversation over these devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a communication system and method that allows for mixing a sound segment (or sound byte) represented by digital data or an analog signal directly into an established voice channel between two mobile devices where the sound segment is independent of the voice information.